


Baby, You're No Consolation Prize

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I have a lot of feelings, Mentions Of Amy - Freeform, Quintis - Freeform, here have some feels, i think, mentions of quincy, mentions of toby/amy, mentions of tobys gambling, post 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "Happy, you're the whole damn package."Quintis one-shot. Takes place immediately after 4x13.





	Baby, You're No Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> so this is takes place literally right after Toby's last line in the latest episode 4x13. it's Quintis walking in the parking lot.
> 
> this was such a good episode but I'm still kind of uncomfortable?? I think it's because of the fact that Amy was even in it?? not sure. I still loved it. but I hate Amy and I'm not exactly sure why. she literally did nothing wrong, I mean she's kind of a victim, but I still hate her anyway

“Walt and Flo were hitched.”

Happy scrunched her forehead. “Interesting.” 

“It doesn’t mean anything, but-“

“It doesn’t?”

Toby shook his head. “Nope. It happened while he was bleeding out on the garage floor-she was the only person around. He heard her voice. She was trying to help. Of course he envisioned the only one he recognized. Doesn’t mean he’s fallen out of love with Paige.”

She frowned at her feet, kicking a few loose pebbles with the tip of her boot as they walked. “Maybe you and Walt are both harboring a thing for blondes.” 

“Is this your way of bringing up your feelings about Amy?”

“I guess it’s a way of bringing up yours,” she answered.

They came to a synchronized halt. He moved, standing across from her, and she slipped her arm out from the loop of his to match his stance. 

Toby titled his head, running his tongue over his lips. “Happy-”

“Look,” Happy backed up a step and flashed her palms, “I realized I’m not just some consolation prize but-”

“ _ Consolation prize _ ?” A bit incredulous, he huffed out a breathy laugh, though he refrained from any noise that would make her think her comment was genuinely funny to him. “Happy, you’re the whole damn package.” 

Her eyes flickered to him, momentarily, before they fell again. Then the space between her lips widened, and she forced her gaze back onto him. His was waiting for her, gentle, reassuring, and eager to help. “I can see why you never showed me pictures of her. She’s like a freaking model.”

Happy stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. 

“Hap, you think that’s why?” Toby asked. Opening her mouth, a reply fell dead at her lips, and she looked downwards. He ran his fingers over each of her arms, slowly and softly. 

“She’s not important. I didn’t want you thinking she mattered. As soon as I knew I was falling for you, I tossed everything that reminded me of her. She stopped mattering. She was just...there. In my past. Looking back on it, I don’t think I was ever even in love with her.  _ I was in love with feeling wanted _ .”

“You still hate Quincy for it.”   


“I hate him because he’s a quack that built his career on a bunch of crap. And I’m just bitter over him besting me. It wouldn’t matter if he’d taken a cookie or a cat away from me. I’d still be pissed he took something.” Toby raised his eyebrows. “It wasn’t about  _ who _ I lost, just losing in the first place.”

“Okay,” Happy relented, “but then there’s how she was able to control you. With just a couple words, she got you kissing Quincy’s feet.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far.”

“ _ Toby _ .”  

The smile lines in his forehead ironed out. “Doctor to doctor stuff.”

“Sure didn’t look like it.” 

“The inclination to listen to her manifested itself when I was trying to keep our relationship from falling apart. I guess it’s still there. Force of habit. But since we haven’t said a word in years, I didn’t know.” 

Happy’s frown lightened. She glanced between his wedding band and his expression. The intensity of his eyes was the brightest thing around for miles. And she knew she couldn’t escape the honesty they elicited from her.

Not that it was a bad thing.

“You’re it for me, Toby. Plain and simple. I just want to make sure you know there’s only room for two in this marriage.”   


He pursed his lips, repressing the trace of a smile. He squeezed her shoulders. “Amy always came second to my gambling because she wasn’t enough. I loved the thrill more than her.”

“And me?”

“Happy,” he leaned closer, his breath brushing against her forehead, “I would die a thousand times if it meant you got even one extra minute to live. You are  _ everything _ . Gambling is nothing. It’s part of my past, and you are my whole damn future.”


End file.
